Ready, Set, catch me Edward!
by xxxstinaheartztwilightxxx
Summary: Bella had a rough past, But will she accept to trust and love again after everything that happened? ALL HUMAN original pairings may lead to little bit of lemons towards the end. T


Please enjoy, comment, and please stick with this story! DISCLAIMER: I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO STEPHANIE MEYER FOR THE CHARACTERS BUT I OWN THIS PLOT ®™©

I will love you forever Bella, yeah right. It was hard enough controlling the emotions, but as soon as I heard those eight words, "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore," I was broken for good. I left the campus parking lot with heavy tears falling down my cheeks, and dashed to my old reliable truck. Whoops, shouldn't have said that too soon cause my only friend I had left just died on me. That was it, my last bit of hope. I tried to muster up any bit of energy I had left and slammed the door closed as I started on foot to the closest cafe I could find.

I was walking fast, it started to rain, and I walked faster. Well, as fast as my body would allow me with me being a total klutz.

It became a sudden down pour and I flat out ran. I was scared now, what else did I have to hold onto this world? My "best friends" bailed on me long ago, but what got me through it was Anthony. Ugh, that bastard, I couldn't think of him now. I barreled into the doors of the cafe, and crashed into the arms of a hidden silhouette.

We crashed to the ground, and the air smelt like honey, mint, and forest. I was enjoying my self from my sudden escape from my living nightmare, but realized how crazy I must have looked to this stranger. I immediately rolled off of them. I was shivering violently, but that wasn't my main concern.

"I'm so sor-sorryy. I didn't m-mean to crash into you, uh um c-can I get something for you?" I rambled on, but was stopped by a velvety voice.

"No worries..." I was looking at the ground, too scared to look up.

"Bella, well Isabella, but I prefer Bella" I said as inhumanly fast. Two gentle, but sure fingers lifted my chin. And I saw the most gorgeous man I ever laid my undeserving eyes on. He was tall, and lean, but definately strong and muscular, maybe not as much as my friend Emmet, but most certainly he was. He held me, I blushed instantly and diverted my eyes from his structurally beautiful angles of his face, and his melting gooey emerald eyes, touched with a hint of gold. God I was staring again, get a hold of yourself Bella, he is too good for your unwanted soul.

"Well Bella, you certainly look like you need a hot cup of coffee, here," he took his jacket off and placed it on me. I instantly felt better. I realized we were being watched by pedestrians, some obviously very annoyed we interrupted their evening. I accepted his offer with a nod as my answer and he got the picture.

"Um I will go sit over there then. Is that ok?" I pointed to a couple of seats by a fireplace. He nodded with approval and shot me crooked smile which would in most situations would make the voice scream in my head_ Don't be stupid Bella! Stranger danger? RUN!_ But, it was different, I felt fuzzy inside, but I knew I didn't deserve to feel this, I didn't deserve to even look at him.

My stranger walked to the counter and I walked over to the seats, making myself comfortable. I leaned into the jacket, enjoying the scent, but then I knew how awkward it would be if he saw me like this, and I would loose even the slightest hope that this day was going to not be as crappy as it has been so far. He came with two cups and settled into his seat. I shot a small smile as he handed my heaven in a cup. I sipped slowly, and looked into the fire, but was interrupted by reality.

"So, Bella, what's your story? If you don't mind telling me.."

I reassured him,"Oh no, it's perfectly ok. Well my story is quite long and boring. Where do you want me to start?"

"Well, it's always best to start from the beginning, and I'm sure it is not boring." He grabbed my hand with his eyes asking if it was okay and I squeezed his hand back to show him it was fine. There was a spark of life that surged through our hands like the heartbeat of a flat line springing to life. I saw the same spark in his gorgeous eyes which meant he felt it too. I looked away, blushing (ofcourse). I searched in my head for my beginning. I was suddenly depressed and feeling alone again from the remembrance.

"It all started when I was very little and my parents divorced. I mean, well I don't remember much of that, but I will always remember having to be independent and act like an adult. My mom, Renee, remarried a guy named Phil which I didn't mind. He was nice, but he was strictly a minor league baseball player and had to travel with the team. So, I moved to Forks in Washington with my dad, Charlie, and survived high school there." I chuckled. That last part was a complete and udder lie. My life sucked in high school, no doubt about that. It was when my best friend Leah used me, made fun of me, and left me stranded. That was when my depression kicked in.. "I currently go to Dartmouth and major in writing and in photography." I smiled at the thought of how college was probably one of my best desicions I've made, well I guess it used to be. "I have ugh.. had a fiance named Anthony, but.." I stopped myself there. The wounds were to fresh to already be discussing them to anyone. "So anyways, now here I am having coffee with you and my car is out somewhere dead." That reminded me I would have to pay to get that old thing fixed at the shop. If I was still in Forks, this would've been a great oppurunity for my dad to force me to ask Jake to fix it. My dad was real strict about me dating really young, but for some reason always wanted to hook me up with Jacob Black. Go figure.

The man smiled at me, "Thankyou for sharing your story," He looked at his watch and a look of disapointment washed over his face. He faced me with a sad smile, "I wish I could talk more, but it seems that I have to go to work now." He avoided my stare for once and his face turned slightly red, "Um, Bella, would you mind giving me your number? It's just your an interesting person and would like it if we saw eachother again soon. I mean you don't have to obviously because you don't know me well.." I cut him off by placing my finger on his rambling lips, and might I say that I had plans for them in the future. What? Why can't I think clearly? God, he intoxicates me with his smell. What's the word I'm thinking of? Dazzling, that is it. He is dazzling me, not that I minded.

"No problem" I took out my pen, but I didn't have any paper. He offered his arm, and I felt like the crazed hormone teenager once again. I wrote my number down, and clicked my pen shut with a smile. "Oh you never told me your name". He already started to walk away.

He looked at me before leaving the cafe. "Edward. Edward Cullen." I stood there stunned, and most likely looking like an idiot cathcing flies in my open mouth. Oh. My. God. F-ing Edward Cullen? _The _f-ing Edward Cullen? He was the _best_ photographer of all time. He was one of my true inspirations to start this as part of my career. He was gone like the wind though, just another Bella fantasy. No way was he going to call me, I'm nothing, nothing at all special.

I took a much needed breath and set out to my only hope left. It stopped raining and a rainbow came out. I knew it was time to dust off the abused shelves and start new. No Anthony, no back-stabbing friends, and probably no Edward Cullen. Just me, Isabella Marie Swan taking on the world.

_ Please comment :) 


End file.
